


But what were Virgil and Remus doing?

by Della_Lupa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Spoilers for the latest video (Putting Others First), Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Takes place during Putting Others First, Typical Remus Sanders Nonsense, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della_Lupa/pseuds/Della_Lupa
Summary: (Takes place during "Putting Others First")Hanging around the mindscape while the other sides were having a discussion wasn't anyone's favourite thing to do, inculding Virgil and Remus. This is a quick look at what they were up to in the latest video.(Also starring a cameo of Logan)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	But what were Virgil and Remus doing?

”Do you have any sevens?” Virgil asked and glanced over his cards at Remus.

Remus was looking at his own cards like he was trying to figure out a difficult riddle. “I have a get out of jail for free card, a Pokémon card and two draw fours.”

“…So go fish then” Virgil sighed and picked up another card from the pile.

He looked at the closed door that lead out to Thomas’ living room. The voices coming from behind it were still loud and it was clear they were arguing even though he couldn’t make out any of the words.

Virgil frowned “How long do you think they’re going to go on?” He looked back at Remus only to find him building a card house out of his cards.

Virgil groaned and threw his own cards back into the pile. “Don’t know why I bother.”

“Oh relax, Emo.” Remus said, not looking away from his card house. He had his tongue sticking out in concentration. “If I know anything about Pops and my lesser twin it’s that they’re both too sensitive. They’ll kiss and make up in no time.”

He gasped and looked at Virgil with a scandalous expression. “Maybe even literally”

Virgil scowled at him and couldn’t help but stare at the closed door again. Whatever they were talking about it, it wasn’t making anyone happy. His stomach twisted and he resisted the urge to bite his nails. Maybe he should try to step in and help? But would they even need his help, or would he just make things worse? He probably wouldn’t contribute anything important-

“Hey, hey!” Remus snapped his fingers in Virgil’s face. “Stop being all gloom and doom,” He sneered in disgust and gestured to his card house, “I can’t have your negativity ruin the sex dungeon I’m building.”

Virgil shot the card house an unimpressed look. “That doesn’t look anything like any type of dungeon.”

“Well, duh!” Remus rolled his eyes and added two new cards to it, “I’m not finished yet. Perfection takes time.”

Virgil was just about to say something snarky back when he was interrupted by a strangled grunt behind him. He turned in time to see Logan unsteadily rise up with a hand to his throat.

“Logan?” Virgil said at the same time as Remus’ excited; “Hot nerd!”

Logan massaged his throat before clearing it. “Hello Virgil, Remus. Apologizes for suddenly rising up like that with no warning.”

“Weren’t you supposed to be helping Roman and Patton with Thomas?” Virgil asked and glanced back at the closed the door.

Logan huffed and crossed his arms. “I had the intention to, but when Patton made it clear he was no longer interested in listening to facts Deceit took my place.” His tone was sharper than normal.

“Shut up!” Remus exclaimed, jumping up from where he and Virgil had been sitting on the floor, knocking over the card house in the process.

“No one was talking.” Logan pointed up, which, of course, went ignored by Remus.

“Patton told you off? Just like that?!” He sounded somehow both excited and incredulous.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Not quite what I said, but in a sense I suppose.”

Remus cackled and looked seconds away from jumping in giddiness. “Oh! This is going to be good! I love it when they ignore you. It always gets so much more interesting.”

Virgil sent Remus a glare before Logan’s words caught up with him and he shot to his feet. “Wait, did you say that Deceit took your place?”

Logan nodded and held up one of his vocabulary cards. “Indeed. He did a _“ol’ switch-a-roo”,_ as they say.”

Virgil chewed on the inside of his cheek and started inching towards the door. “Maybe I should just check in to make sure nothing bad happens.”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Remus caught him by his hoodie before he could take another step. “Don’t ruin things just as they were about to get interesting.”

Virgil tried to tear out of the grasp and was about to snap at Remus when Logan spoke up.

“As unbelievable as it might be, I do think that Remus might have a point.”

Both Virgil and Remus turned to Logan. Virgil looked at him like he had fully lost it while Remus looked overjoyed.

“I knew you loved me!” Remus skipped over (subsequently dragging Virgil with him, who Remus still held onto by the hoodie) and tried to give Logan a hug, which Logan promptly stepped out of the way of.

“That’s not even close to what I said or meant.” Logan sighed but it did nothing to dissipate Remus’ toothy grin.

Virgil finally wrestled his hoodie free from the surprisingly strong grip and, after a quick hiss at Remus, narrowed his eyes at Logan. “Then what _did_ you mean?”

Logan’s eyebrows drew together, and he turned to the still closed door, the other two sides following his gaze.

“I believe that the four of them, Deceit included, have some things to sort out and that needs discussion before they can continue. I understand that you might want to help, Virgil, but I am certain that interfering now will only lead to getting caught in the metaphorical crossfire and a continual repression of the present issues.”

Virgil tightened his jaw and didn’t reply. He knew Logan had a point but that didn’t stop him from imagining all the different scenarios where things went wrong.

“Who the fuck knocked over my card house?”

Virgil couldn’t help but snort and looked back to Remus as he accused Logan of saboteur. Virgil turned his back to the closed door, loud voices still coming from behind it.

It would all turn out okay eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> ookay so first of all thank you for reading! ive just seen so much fan art already of what virgil and remus were doing during "putting others first" (AND THAT VIDEO, HUH?! im never going to emotionally recover) so i got inspired and decided to quickly write something. apologizes for any spelling mistakes this isnt beta read i just wanted something short and sweet.  
> also i know virgil and remus aren't friends or anything but i just...i love them and i wanted to write them hanging out so yeah...  
> Please feel free to leave a comment!  
> This fic also has art now!! https://shootingcookielover.tumblr.com/post/617217916477243392/on-the-topic-of-what-were-virgil-and-remus-doing So a big shout out to shootingcookielover!
> 
> (also if you were confused as to why Logan was rubbing his neck; when Patton pressed skip on Logan's dialougue there was a cane that came and yanked him off screen by the neck. Deceit ((Janus?? Feels weird to call him that)) was later shown with that cane so that was also when he replaced Logan)


End file.
